world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
011014 Jospor
garrisonedGuardian GG began trolling gregariousTr0ubadour GT at 18:12 -- 06:12 GG: Ryspor. 06:13 GT: ~WHAT DID YOV DO~ 06:13 GG: - need to see you. 06:14 GG: can you meet me beh-nd the club?. 06:14 GT: ~Certainly.~ 06:14 GG: thank you. 06:16 -- gregariousTr0ubadour GT walks around behind the club, trident in hand, a cross between anger and worry on his face -- 06:17 -- garrisonedGuardian GG is sitting with his back against the building, a cigarette in hand. When he sees Ryspor, he tosses the cigarette and walks up to him. -- 06:17 GG: ryspor. 06:17 GT: ~Joʃʃik.~ 06:17 GG: - made a m-stake. 06:18 GT: ~Really? I hadn't noticed.~ 06:18 GG: Do you th-nk you'll be able to forg-ve me?. 06:19 GT: ~Perhapʃ if yov can give me any reaʃon at all WHY yov did what yov did!~ 06:20 GT: ~Were yov jvʃt not thinking, waʃ that it?~ 06:20 -- garrisonedGuardian GG sighs and sits down against the building again, motioning for ryspor to do the same. His hand reflexivly reaches for his cigarette's but he stops himself and shoves his hand in his pocket. -- 06:21 -- gregariousTr0ubadour GT pauses, then stiffly sits down beside him, still furiously concerned -- 06:21 GG: ryspor, -. 06:21 GG: well, - suppose we should start w-th wh-ch part you would l-ke me to expla-n. 06:23 GT: ~All I know iʃ yov decided to ʃimvltaneovʃly piʃʃ off every ʃingle twink, and nearly KILL Nate, whoever THAT iʃ.~ 06:23 -- garrisonedGuardian GG sighs again. -- 06:23 GG: Th-s -s what happened. 06:25 GG: l-bby dec-ded - needed to be pun-shed for my stup-d-ty, so she called jack to pun-sh me. She then had me p-ck someone else to play jack's "game" w-th h-m. - p-cked nate because he -s the most stable, he would be best equ-pped to handle -t. The game jack had us play -nvolved us both p-ck-ng numbers. w-th the numbers we p-cked, he was spared and now - w-ll d-e. 06:26 GG: also, - have dec-ded that - am go-ng to k-ll all the tw-nks, as well as bal-sh and nullar. 06:26 GT: ~...~ 06:26 GT: ~Why.~ 06:27 GG: why to what. 06:27 GT: ~TO EVERYTHING!~ 06:27 -- garrisonedGuardian GG wipes a tear off his cheek. -- 06:27 GG: theyre ev-l, ryspor. all of them. 06:28 GT: ~WHY wovld yov tick of Libby in the FIRʃT PLACE? WHY wovld yov decide to go off on ʃome ʃtvpid vendetta againʃt an vndefeatable enemy? WHY do yov have to be ʃo FVCKING ʃTVPID?!~ 06:28 GG: she asked me to p-ck wh-ch of my fr-ends would d-e. 06:28 GG: she's on the same level as jack. 06:29 GG: -'m sorry, ryspor. 06:29 GG: - am so, so, sorry. 06:30 -- garrisonedGuardian GG begins crying but stops himself and wipes away the tears -- 06:30 GG: what's done -s done. 06:31 GT: ~ʃTOP APOLOGIZING! ʃTOP APOLOGIZING AND ʃTOP ʃOVNDING ʃO DEFEATED AND ʃTOP BEING ʃO IMPVLʃIVE AND ʃELF-ʃACRIFICING AND JVʃT *THINK* ABOVT THE PEOPLE AROVND YOV FOR ONCE, YOV *IDIOT*!~ 06:33 GT: ~Becavʃe of yovr actionʃ, yovr ʃtvpid, "heroic", actionʃ, yovr realʃelf iʃ going to DIE. It'ʃ going to DIE, and then yov'll become the Herald, or, or Harold, or whatEVER the FVCK hiʃ name iʃ, and then yov'll be GONE!~ 06:34 GT: ~Yov'll be GONE, and...~ 06:34 GT: ~And I jvʃt fovnd yov again, too.~ 06:35 GG: - was go-ng to d-e anyways. 06:35 GG: l-bby had dec-ded. 06:35 GT: ~Oh, well, that makeʃ it ALL BETTER, doeʃn't it?~ 06:36 -- garrisonedGuardian GG hangs his head in shame -- 06:37 GT: ~I don't...Oh, gog, I don't want to loʃe yov, Joʃʃik.~ 06:37 GG: - don't want to lose you e-ther, ryspor. 06:37 -- gregariousTr0ubadour GT finally breaks down into tears and hugs him tightly, with no intention of ever letting go -- 06:38 -- garrisonedGuardian GG holds him, placing a kiss on the top of his head -- 06:39 GG: ryspor, - love you. 06:39 GG: - love you so, so, much. 06:39 GT: ~i l-love yov too, yov idiot.~ 06:40 GT: ~i feel like i haven't ʃaid that nearly enovgh.~ 06:40 GT: ~...pleaʃe don't go, joʃʃik.~ 06:40 GG: - don't want to go. 06:40 GG: -... - don't want to go. 06:40 GT: ~i won't let yov go.~ 06:40 GG: ryspor, -. 06:41 GG: - dont want you to be here. 06:41 GG: when -t happens. 06:41 GG: - dont want to put you through that. 06:41 GT: ~i~ 06:41 GT: ~i vnderʃtand~ 06:41 GG: - just... 06:42 GG: - wanted to see you before - go. 06:42 GT: ~i'm going to miʃʃ yov.~ 06:42 GT: ~ʃo, ʃo mvch.~ 06:42 GG: hey, look at -t th-s way. 06:42 GG: maybe scarlet w-ll fa-l. 06:42 GG: theres some hope. 06:43 GT: ~maybe.~ 06:43 GT: ~try to hold ovt againʃt her aʃ long aʃ yov can, in any caʃe.~ 06:44 GG: - w-ll. 06:44 GG: - prom-se. 06:44 GT: ~and, and if yov do become the herald...~ 06:44 -- gregariousTr0ubadour GT gives him a weak smile -- 06:44 GT: ~try to remember me?~ 06:44 -- garrisonedGuardian GG smiles back -- 06:44 GG: - dont know -f - could ever forget you. 06:45 -- garrisonedGuardian GG kisses ryspor passionately. -- 06:45 -- gregariousTr0ubadour GT kisses back like his life depends on it -- 06:46 -- gregariousTr0ubadour GT finally reluctantly pulls away, and stands up, shakily -- 06:46 -- garrisonedGuardian GG stands up, taking his hand -- 06:46 GT: ~I-I ʃvppoʃe thiʃ iʃ goodbye, then, haha.~ 06:47 GG: ryspor, -. 06:47 GG: - don't th-nk -t'll be com-ng for a l-ttle wh-le, so... 06:47 GG: do you th-nk you could stay w-th me a l-ttle b-t longer?. 06:48 GG: th-s may be the last t-me - ever see you, and - want to make the most of -t. 06:48 GT: ~...Joʃʃik Katarn, there iʃ NOTHING I wovld want more.~